The Best Is Yet To Come
by Philyra
Summary: AU. Forget something old or new: all Nanao needed was some sanity to get through this wedding. A Strictly Ballroom series ShuNao special.


Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, because I'm not Kubo-sensei. The bleach I own keeps my whites white.

Warning: Fluffy goodness abounds - this _is _a wedding fic. You've been warned!

* * *

Ise Nanao was hot, sweaty, exhausted, and contemplating murder as she sat on a rock in the midst of a vast tract of foliage. Sunlight poured through gaps in the leaves and branches, bathing everything in mottled golden light. The birds sang sweetly and the air was heavy with the scent of flowers ready to bloom – but she noticed none of it. It couldn't be good that she wanted to murder the man she was going to marry. Actually, she would have been worried if a day didn't pass when she _didn't_ want to throttle Kyouraku Shunsui, but how could the man lose a temple that was on his own land?

Granted, the Kyourakus were one of Japan's foremost noble families – meaning that they owned acres and acres of land and were obscenely rich. If there was any family in Japan that could lose a temple on their estates, it was most certainly the Kyourakus (though the Kuchikis and Shihouins could be counted as well).

But that still didn't stop her from happily contemplating Shunsui's slow, painful death for dragging her out here, saying that _of course _they didn't need to take out the ridiculously expensive off-road vehicle with its top-of-the-line GPS navigation system that wasn't even on the market yet. He knew _exactly _where the temple was, and it was so close they wouldn't need it! Nanao rolled her eyes and smiled.

_Crash_. The man himself stumbled into the small clearing, leaves clinging to his long, curly brown hair. Nanao allowed herself a moment of pure female appreciation – perhaps there were _some _reasons why she'd agreed to marry him. The white jacket he'd started out with was currently folded neatly on her lap, leaving him in a black shirt that hugged his muscular chest and dark, expensive jeans that showed off his rear in the most spectacular manner. She shook her head, amused at her thoughts. "Nanao-chan, I've found it!" he crowed triumphantly.

A slim black eyebrow winged upwards. "Oh?" There was so much crammed into that one syllable and Shunsui understood it all, smiling sheepishly as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I told you I knew where it was, Nanao-chan. Come on!" He grabbed her hand and before she could say anything, was pulled into the wilderness once more.

Nanao did not like nature unless it was a well-tended garden (and in that case, she preferred the perfect geometric layout of French gardens to the rugged beauty of their English counterparts). She did not like the nature that made branches slap at her face or made vines cling to her clothes or made her stumble over uneven ground. And she most certainly did not like being attacked by bugs. "Honestly," she began.

"We're here!" She was pulled from a break in the trees and promptly lost her breath. Nestled amongst rolling green hills was a miniature Houryu-ji, complete with a three-story pagoda, though the temple had certainly seen better times. The woodwork was cracked and the golden trim faded, but it still maintained an air of majesty and spiritualism that hadn't dimmed through the years of abandonment.

Shunsui was stroking his chin as he inspected the massive main gate. "We'll need a crew to clean up and prepare the temple, of course," he mused. "It's been years since it's been in active use." He wandered over to the trees that surrounded the small complex. "The sakura blossoms will be blooming by then, Nanao-chan. It will be beautiful."

"Right," she managed. Everything was starting to come together far too quickly for her liking. She was getting married _here_, in this beautiful place to this wonderful man, in a matter of months. It was exciting yet terrifying at the same time.

Warm fingers slid below her chin and she found herself drowning in eyes the exact shade of rich espresso. "Cold feet, Nanao-chan?" Shunsui teased gently.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Hardly. I never would have agreed to marry you in the first place if I had the slightest doubt."

"As long as we're agreed." His fingers twined with hers. "For I never would have asked you if there could be an answer other than yes."

Nanao felt warmth spread through her at his answer. No one, not even Rangiku, could read her the way he could. Sometimes it seemed as though he knew her better than she knew herself. And he _loved _her. It would have been terrifying to think that she could be loved in such a powerful, single-minded way if it weren't for the fact that she loved him in the same manner. So even though she often felt compelled to throw him out of a window, she knew that he was the only one for her.

"Honestly," she said softly. "The answer has always been yes."

His thumb traced her cheekbone, his dark eyes kindling before he leaned down to capture her lips with his. "Only a few more weeks, Nanao-chan," he breathed. "We'll be married before you know it."

* * *

If only it were that simple, Nanao thought a few days later, staring in horrified fascination at the guest list and invitation samples. When she sat down with her mother to compile their guest list, they'd come up with fifty names at best – family, family friends, and her old dance teachers. But the list that her future mother-in-law gave her had _two hundred _names!

"Of course, some of them are from noble families," Kyouraku Maiko was saying. "The Shihouin clan, the Shiba clan, and the Kuchiki clan. We've also invited some of my husband's business contacts and their families, even though they're new money…"

_Two hundred and fifty guests total! _Nanao's head was spinning.

"I don't approve," Ise Kaoru said crisply, her sharp violet eyes barely looking over the list. "It is far too many people to entertain at once."

Shunsui's mother looked surprised. "But my dear Ise-san, it wouldn't be proper _not_ to invite them! You must understand that it would be a horrible insult to these families!" Her mouth formed a moue of disappointment, and it was obvious where Shunsui got his. "This is even an edited copy of the list! I originally had about three hundred guests!"

"And where would we hope to entertain such a number of guests, Kyouraku-san?" Nanao's mother was clearly unhappy about the whole situation. She was more comfortable in a carefully controlled research laboratory than in the Kyouraku family home, poring over guest lists and invitations. "How are we to comfortably seat 250 guests and entertain them with music and dancing as our children wish? It would be nearly impossible to find a single banquet hall that can accommodate such a thing."

"Quite simply!" Maiko waved an airy hand. "We've rented both the Kazanami and Hamarikyu ballrooms at the Conrad. Cocktails and dancing will be held in the Hamarikyu ballroom and dinner and dessert will be held at the Kazanami ballroom."

Nanao nearly died then and there. The two ballrooms just listed were _impossible _to get – the Tokyo Conrad had a reputation for hosting the most luxurious conferences and banquets and had the best service in town. Its rooms were booked years in advance – but then again, she thought dazedly, she _was _marrying a Kyouraku.

"-and their catering service has an excellent record!"

"Hmph." Satisfied, but unwilling to show that she was, Kaoru began looking through the elegantly printed invitations. "Do not forget that we have an appointment at the boutique later, Nanao-"

"Not for the _shiromaku_!" Maiko gasped, grabbing Nanao's hand. "No, I absolutely forbid it!" She shook her head so vehemently that graying brown curls began to escape from her elegant chignon. "Ayame, could you please bring me the chest from my room?"

Nanao watched as one of the servants disappeared. "Ah, Kyouraku-san-"

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Maiko, Nanao-chan!" The older lady beamed at her. "I have always wanted a daughter, and now that that lovely, idiotic son of mine has brought me one, I refuse to stand on formality."

"Er, Maiko-san, what do you mean?"

The maid returned with a gleaming black lacquer chest covered with paintings of sakura blossoms. "Here we are, thank you Ayame." Smoothing her hands over the lid, Maiko smiled at Nanao. "We want you to use the traditional Kyouraku family _shiromaku_. It's been in the family for as long as anyone can remember. I wore it on my wedding day, and I hope that you will wear it too." She opened the lid and carefully drew out the kimono.

Nanao's breath caught in her throat. The kimono was exquisite, pristine thick white silk with richly embroidered jacquard patterns. There were two _uchikake_ – elaborate brocade robes that would be worn open and unbelted over the kimono. One was white, embellished with cranes for faithfulness, pine for endurance, and plum blossoms for resilience and nobility and would be worn during the traditional Shinto wedding ceremony. The other was red and also patterned with cranes, pines, and plum blossoms and would be worn at the reception.

"Maiko-san, I don't know what to say…" Nanao felt tears gathering at the corners of her eyes as her fingers stroked the expertly embroidered images. "It would be an honor."

Both mothers exchanged proud glances, both a little teary themselves (though Kaoru would never admit it).

* * *

Imahara Yuri's ballroom costume shop was filled to bursting as 8/13 Studio members lined up for dress fittings. Yuri-baa, as everyone called her, called in all four of her assistants to help with the measuring and fitting for the Viennese waltz costumes that would be used for Shunsui and Nanao's first dance. The eight men and women here would play out their duties as "groomsmen" and "bridesmaids" at the dance because only immediate family (with certain exceptions) would be allowed at the actual wedding ceremony.

Nanao and Yuri-san designed the women's dresses themselves – long, flowing skirts with high slits to facilitate movement, beautifully sequined tops, chiffon scarves, and ballroom gloves. All dresses were of the same cut, but in different shades of pastels. The men would wear traditional black tuxedos with tails, with cummerbunds to match their partners' dresses.

Abarai Renji grimaced at his reflection. "I look like a freakin' penguin," he muttered. "I dance Latin to _avoid_ dressin' like this."

"Yeah well, bout time ya joined the party," Ikkaku said. "I gotta wear this shit all the time, so the way I see it, it's fair justice yer wearin' it too."

Soi Fong whacked both of them as she walked by in a dress the color of café au lait. "I better not hear any complaints, gentlemen," she said warningly. "This isn't your wedding."

"Yes partner," was Renji's sullen reply. His eyes brightened as Nemu stepped out of one of the dressing rooms in her dove-grey dress. He nudged Ikkaku. "I got the prettiest partner," he bragged. No one was obliged to dance with their professional partner for the wedding, and Renji and Nemu were one of the few couples that swapped so that they could dance together.

Ikkaku shifted uncomfortably and tried not to look in the direction of his own partner – Kotetsu Kiyone was currently doing pirouettes in the corner, blissfully happy with her lilac ball gown. "Whatever," he said.

"Can I take this damn thing off now?" Zaraki Kenpachi boomed from one end of the shop. There was an audible _thwack, _indicating that Shiba Kuukaku punched him.

"Stand still, baka, and let the girl finish pinning!"

"I ain't askin' fer yer opinion onna-"

Nanao smiled. It was organized chaos, but she loved it. Things were shaping up nicely. She turned back to Shunsui, who was being seen to by Yuri-baa herself. The groom tilted his head as he looked in the mirror. "Ne, Nanao-chan, do you think I can get pink tails?" Ukitake, who was standing next to him, choked back a snort.

"No, Shunsui."

"But Nanao-chan! I'm wearing _black _for the ceremony with no pink allowed at all! I want something with color for the reception! I can't have a pink cummerbund or I'll look like Shuu-kun-"

"You can have it," Hisagi Shuuhei sighed, looking askance at the rose-colored cummerbund. Kotetsu Isane laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"-so I _must _have pink tails!" He turned to the petite seamstress. "Ne, Yuri-baa, you can do that, right?"

"Of course I can, but it doesn't mean I'll do it," the old lady cackled.

"But why, Yuri-baa?"

"Take a look at your bride, Shunsui-kun, and ask me that question again."

Shunsui glanced at Nanao, who was glaring at him. He grinned. "Yare, yare, why that face, Nanao-chan? You know I look good in pink!"

"That doesn't mean I'll allow you to wear it." Nanao felt her temper beginning to flare. As the wedding grew nearer, his behavior grew more and more ridiculous. The other day she'd found him almost in tears because there had been an error in the sake shipment. Nanao told him, in a deadly calm voice, that if he dared get drunk on their wedding day she would lock the door to the bridal suite for the duration of their honeymoon.

Needless to say, Shunsui reprioritized very quickly, but it was obvious he'd already forgotten. "But Nanao-chan-"

Ukitake, sensing an explosion, quickly stepped in. "Shunsui, you should ask your mother where those Kyouraku family heirlooms are. Maybe there's some sort of…hair pin you can wear." He glanced at a slightly purple-faced Nanao. "What do you think, Nanao-san?"

Before Nanao could answer, Shunsui jumped in. "But I'm _already _wearing those hair pins for the wedding! Pink tails would be-"

"_Stop_." Nanao was vibrating with fury. The entire shop grew quiet as they watched the spectacle in front of them. "Over my dead body are you wearing pink tails to our wedding, Shunsui. I am _this close_-" she cut herself off and stormed out the back door. Matsumoto made as if to go after her, despite the pins still in her dress.

"Ne, Ran-chan. Don't bother." Shunsui hurried after his fiancée. He found her sitting on the back steps, her head between her knees. "Nanao."

"_Don't _talk to me." She put a hand out in his direction. "Just leave me alone."

He settled down next to her. "No. Talk to me."

She took a deep breath, willing her nerves to settle down. "I don't understand your ridiculous occupation with wearing pink tails. You'll look like an idiot-"

"I'm used to that."

"-it'll look horrible for the dance-"

"Actually, it will make us stand out more, don't you think?"

"-and you wear pink every day! Is it so much to ask that you look _normal_-"

He took her hand. "If I were normal, would you be marrying me now?"

Nanao's head snapped up and she stared at him, her eyes wide. His eyes were sad and direct as they looked into hers. "Are you ashamed of me, Nanao?"

In an instant, she went from full-on rage to deep shame and guilt. Though it was strange to be seen with a man who wore pink all the time, she never really minded. His penchant for the color was simply a part of him. Kyouraku Shunsui without pink was like spring without sakura blossoms. He just wasn't _him_, and losing pink would be like losing his kindness, his caring, and his love. Pink defined everything that was the man she loved, and she wanted it gone for the most important day of their lives.

She couldn't look at him. The guilt was eating away at her. It was as though she was back at the beginning of their relationship, when she judged every single action and every single word that came out of his mouth without bothering to look deeper. What made it worse was that Shunsui wasn't even mad at her. He just sat there staring at her, the air heavy with disappointment – she couldn't handle that. Anger, yes. But in the face of his sorrow, she felt about one centimeter high.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I never meant-"

"I know, Nanao." He gathered her onto his lap. "I know." He knew she meant nothing by it, which was why he wasn't as hurt as he could have been. "You've just gotten caught up in the whole wedding ordeal. I haven't exactly made it easier on you in the past few days."

"I _promised _I wouldn't be like one of those horrid brides!" she burst out, burying her face in his familiar pink mantle. The word "Bridezilla" hovered over them like an ominous cloud.

"Hush, Nanao-chan." He smoothed a large hand over her hair, pressing his lips to her brow. "I'm sorry the wedding has gotten so big. It must be overwhelming for you, and I'm sorry. I should have asked if we could do a smaller wedding, elope maybe-"

"No." Nanao shook her head. "I want this, Shunsui." She tilted her head back, her eyes solemn and determined. "I want everyone to know that I am going to marry my soul mate. The best part of me. Everything that I am."

Was it possible for the heart to be so full? Nanao was a woman of few words, more prone to listening to his poetry than composing her own. Her words overwhelmed him, and Shunsui couldn't help it – he dipped his head, their lips meeting in a fierce kiss that said far more than his poetry ever could. Nanao's delicate fingers twined through his wavy brown hair, pulling him closer as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Tell you what," she said drowsily as they parted. "We'll compromise. Black pants, white shirt, bow tie, and cummerbund – and a pink tailcoat."

"Excellent idea," Shunsui murmured, not really caring anymore.

"_Finally_," someone muttered behind them.

"Shut up, Renji!"

Nanao peered over Shunsui's shoulder with a killing glare. A dozen pairs of feet could be heard thumping away frantically a second later. Shunsui just laughed. But suddenly, an idea struck him.

"Ne, Nanao-chan, is your bouquet pink-?"

She shut him up the only way she knew how.

* * *

The entire Ise family stared at the delicate white china bowls placed in front of them. The snooty waiter paused, allowing the six people to stare at the choices before he began describing the soups. "You have your choice of two from these three. The first is a chicken consommé with spring vegetables. The second is a roasted eggplant and red pepper bisque with pesto crème fraîche. The third is a tomato gazpacho with rock shrimp."

Then it was salad, served in gorgeous glass bowls. "Arugula and baby spinach salad with roasted peppers and a Dijon vinaigrette. Musclun Greens with chèvre, Portobello mushroom croutons, and a balsamic vinaigrette. Red and yellow tomatoes with fresh mozzarella and a sherry vinaigrette."

The first course, on the same white china as the soup bowls: "Mushroom and leek crepes. Seared scallop with English pea risotto and truffle coulis. Sesame seared tuna with greens."

Nanao's parents were clearly overwhelmed and out of their depth. Her mother seemed to have lost her appetite along the way, so dazzled was she by the rich and undoubtedly expensive food as well as the atmosphere of the Kazanami Ballroom. She simply picked at her food. Her father, on the other hand, had cheerfully devoured everything so far, but even he was starting to get affected by the atmosphere.

Both of Nanao's parents were top professors at Tokyo University – both tenured, both recipients of numerous awards and fellowships, both with armies of eager graduate and undergraduate students at their disposal. Ise Shinichi was head of the electrical engineering department, while Ise Kaoru was one of the most sought-after geneticists in the country. It was to their eternal bemusement that their only child was a ballroom dancer, but she did well for herself and was happy, so they could not ask for anything more.

But it was here that they were truly out of their depth. Despite all the money they received from their jobs, awards, and guest lectures, that money always went back to the most important thing for them: research. Knowledge was the Ise family's passion, and while they lived comfortably and never wanted for a thing, the lifestyle of the Kyouraku family was almost too much to take in.

Shunsui and his parents, Kyouraku Izumi and Kyouraku Maiko, continued on with the meal as though it was an everyday thing, and perhaps it was. The three of them discussed the ingredients with the waiter with a knowledge as thorough as any top chef.

"Ah!" Izumi-san was saying as he cut into the short-rib bourguignon (for the choices for the entrées had been brought out). "The chef has used a Grand Cru for the sauce, I presume? Perhaps a…Chevalier-Montrachet, 1993?"

"Indeed, Kyouraku-san," the waiter said with a murmur of respect.

"And the morels in the ragout for the chicken…are they from Provence?" Maiko-san asked.

"Of course, Kyouraku-san. They were flash frozen right in the fields and flown here yesterday."

"What do you think, Nanao-chan?" Shunsui murmured in her ear.

"It's…it's all very good." Frankly, all she wanted right now was _onigiri _with salted salmon. Maybe some _okonomiyaki _with squid. Anything but this fancy food – and they still had to get through dessert, and there was a wedding cake consultation later in the afternoon – _after_ the meeting with the florist.

Maybe they should have eloped after all.

* * *

Nanao woke early on her wedding day. She almost couldn't sleep the night before, but after Matsumoto threatened her with sleeping pills (or a good conk to the head), she acquiesced. But how could anyone sleep the night before their wedding? There was almost too much to think about, though she had no excuse to worry. There was a wedding planner in charge of details and everything was paid for, courtesy of both of their parents. All she and Shunsui had had to do was pick out what they liked best.

But she was getting married _today_. Finally. The morning was a blur – her mother crammed breakfast into her before bundling her out the door with a veritable army of assistants that would help her dress in the _shiromaku _at the Kyouraku family home. When they were finished, she looked every inch the traditional Japanese bride – white from head to toe, her hair carefully arranged in the _bunkin-takashimada_, carefully ornamented with golden accessories passed down from her mother's family. Over the elaborate hairdo was her white _tsunokakushi _hat, meant to symbolize the bride's resolve to be a gentle and obedient wife.

Nanao snorted. She certainly wasn't gentle _or _obedient, but this was tradition.

She was getting _married_!

All too soon, she was escorted out of her room by her family and driven to the temple, where they entered the sanctuary separately from Shunsui and his family to make their offerings to the altar. Nanao kept her head demurely bowed, but could not help sneaking a glance at her soon-to-be husband. Shunsui glanced at her and lit up, his eyes going wide as he drank in her appearance. He looked so incredibly handsome in his black kimono, black hakama with white pinstripes, and black haori adorned with white crests in the Kyouraku family heraldry. His long brown hair was slicked back into its usual ponytail, but in his hair were pink flowered hairpins.

She smiled and turned away.

The next part was the purification ceremony. She and Shunsui knelt in front of the priest with their families behind them as he offered words on marriage and asked the general assembly to look with favor on their marriage. The San-San Kudo ceremony of cups was performed, where Shunsui and Nanao took three sips of sake from three cups. Shunsui then stood to read the traditional oath of obedience and faithfulness and afterwards the Kyourakus and the Ises drank sake together as a symbol of the union between their two families.

They were now married. They offered twigs from the Sakaki tree, considered sacred to the gods, and then performed the Western-style ring exchange.

Nanao watched as Shunsui slid the slim platinum band on her finger to join the princess-cut diamond engagement ring that he'd given her months earlier. She shivered slightly from the touch of his fingers – it was the first time he'd touched her as her husband. _Husband! _She exulted in the title. In exchange, she gave him a gold wedding band.

"You may kiss the bride," the priest said with a broad wink.

Shunsui's grin widened as he pulled Nanao closer to him. "My lovely Nanao-chan," he whispered against her lips. "You're mine now."

"And forever," she agreed, tilting her face up to meet him. Their family clapped in the background, and several (probably Matsumoto and Yoruichi) cheered.

* * *

The next few hours were absolute madness, though Nanao might as well have been floating on a cloud since she noticed none of it. Ukitake, Unohana, Matsumoto, and Yoruichi, the only non-family members allowed at the ceremony, dashed off to the Conrad to change into their ballroom outfits. Nanao was swept back to the Kyouraku home to change out of the formal _shiromaku _and into her own white satin ball gown, designed by Yuri-baa. There, a professional hairdresser took down her elaborate hairdo and styled it into an elegant, simple style befitting the ball gown.

And all the while, Shunsui was there in his tails with a pink coat, his warm presence filling her heart more so than she thought possible. It was a heady thought, that she would never be bereft of that sensation for the rest of her life. Not alone, she thought giddily. Never alone. Her life had changed the moment he came crashing into it, pink mantle and all, and she thanked her lucky stars for that.

She watched, bemused, as her father shook Shunsui's hand and welcomed him to the family. She bit back a laugh when her husband decided to forgo her mother's outstretched hand and pulled her into a warm hug. Ise Kaoru did not splutter, but rather, blushed prettily. Nanao accepted her mother-in-law's kisses and her father-in-law's hug before their parents trotted off together, chatting amiably.

Shunsui pulled Nanao to him when they were alone at last, pressing his lips to hers softly. "You look beautiful, Nanao. Have I told you that?"

"Every five minutes or so, I believe," she said solemnly, her violet eyes dancing.

"Unacceptable," he murmured. "I believe that I should tell you that every second, or I'm a failure as a husband."

"You do." She placed a hand on his cheek and smiled as he turned his face to press a kiss to her palm. "You always do."

He pulled her to the window. "Look out there, Nanao." He pointed at the grey chateau sprawled atop the next hill, a startling contrast to the traditional architecture of the ancestral Kyouraku family home. "That will be our home."

She stared, aghast. "It's so…_big_," she said lamely.

He laughed. "I know. But the heir and his family always live there until the clan head chooses to step down, and my father's not in his grave yet!"

Nanao grinned. Indeed, Kyouraku Izumi would be going strong for a great many years. "Besides," he continued, "it's not that big. It's no chateau of the Loire Valley."

She rolled her eyes.

"Pardon me, Kyouraku-san."

Shunsui turned to the door. "Yes, Minami-kun?"

"Your car is ready."

"Ah." Shunsui offered his elbow to Nanao. "Shall we, my love?"

"Of course."

* * *

The guests were already chatting and having cocktails and hors d'oeuvres in the Hamarikyu Ballroom when Shunsui and Nanao arrived. The newlyweds popped into the green room the hotel set aside for the 8/13 dancers, accepting congratulations from their closest friends before leaving for their grand entrance and their first dance.

The lights dimmed in the ballroom until only the tea lights remained, glimmering like fairy lamps. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to introduce to you the bride and groom, Kyouraku Shunsui and Nanao!"

Shunsui led Nanao out to the middle of the darkened ballroom to thunderous applause. A spotlight clicked on. Nanao curtsied and Shunsui bowed, handing her a nosegay of antique purple dahlias – her favorite flower. The music began, and they were off.

They danced to Johann Strauss' _Liebeslieder _waltz. It was essentially a love serenade, beginning softly before building into a lushly romantic yet light-hearted piece, one that fit the newly married couple perfectly. One by one, the other eight couples joined them until there were nine couples spinning dizzily around the dance floor. The women's dresses were marvelous confections of pastel silk and chiffon and the men looked debonair in their black tails. Their formations were perfect and intricate, often eliciting gasps of appreciation from the audience. It was a traditional Viennese waltz and the perfect first dance.

After the dance, both families were introduced before everyone adjourned to the Kazanami Ballroom for dinner. There, silent, polite, and attentive waiters in white and black served the soup, salad, first course, entrée, and dessert in perfect synchronicity. All the courses were beautifully presented and tasted like heaven.

They cut the cake next, a white, three-tiered dream covered in white fondant and decorated to match the pattern of Nanao's dress. Real purple roses nestled in between the layers of Champagne white, hazelnut chocolate mousse, and raspberry chocolate. Shunsui tried to smear her face with the cake as they fed each other, but she produced one of her ever-present fans to smack his hand away, to the guests' delight. Then, with an impish grin, she smashed cake into _his _face, provoking roars of laughter.

Shunsui just smiled and promised retribution later. Nanao suppressed a delighted shiver, wondering just what _kind _of retribution he would exact.

From there, everyone danced the night away back in the Hamarikyu Ballroom to the sounds of the orchestra and a DJ. 8/13 and Aizen Studio dancers enthusiastically took the wedding guests onto the dance floor so that everyone could enjoy the atmosphere. When the dancing got too much, the guests could excuse themselves and walk through the Conrad's exquisite gardens. Nanao was sure that many couples would take advantage of the beautiful gazebo there…

She pressed her cheek to Shunsui's jacket as they swayed drowsily to Frank Sinatra. Nearby, Yoruichi was teasing Kuchiki Byakuya in the way that only she could, forcing high color into the nobleman's cheeks. A harried Yumichika was chasing after Yachiru, desperately trying to fix her hair while Zaraki and Kuukaku looked on, laughing. Renji, Nemu, Isane, and Shuuhei were off to the side, talking animatedly over glasses of champagne. Ukitake was twirling by with Shihouin Halibel while Unohana danced with Aizen, and Hitsugaya and Matsumoto swayed off to the side, lost in their own little world. She wondered if wedding bells would be ringing again soon.

Everything was absolutely perfect. Yes, the events leading up to the big day had been fraught with drama and fatigue. Yes, even some of the events during the day had been less than perfect – Shunsui still freaking out over the sake shipment and the mysterious disappearance of both Kotetsu Kiyone and Madarame Ikkaku came to mind – but all in all, everything that had happened today was more than she could ask for.

And there was still the honeymoon to look forward to.

* * *

"Honestly, Shunsui, why can't you tell me where we're going?" She was perilously close to whining – but Ise-ahem-_Kyouraku_ Nanao did _not _whine. She settled for a somewhat wheedling tone.

Shunsui just beamed at her. "Patience, Nanao-chan. You'll see once we get to the airport."

She glowered. He'd kept the destination secret from her for months now. The wardrobe he instructed her to pack hadn't been helpful either. They could be going _anywhere_, and Nanao didn't like the idea of not knowing where she was going to be spending the next week.

When they finally arrived at the international terminal at Narita, Nanao couldn't believe her eyes. "_Air France_?" she blurted, staring at the check-in desk. "We're going to _France_?"

"Paris, technically." He propelled her forward gently.

Of course he would choose Paris. She'd married a hopeless romantic – where else could they go but the legendary City of Lights, the City of _Love_? And she had always wanted to go there. "But…I don't speak French."

"_Bonjour madame_," Shunsui said to the lady at the check-in counter, handing her their e-tickets and putting their luggage on the conveyor. "_Ça va?_"

"_Ça va bien. Ça va?_"

"_Très bien, merci._" He turned to his open-mouthed wife and grinned. "_Pas de probleme_, Nanao-chan. I'm fluent in French."

"Did I know that?" she wondered out loud. Shunsui chuckled.

"_Ma belle_, you don't know everything about me, as I don't know everything about you. It's exciting to think we have an entire lifetime to discover those secrets."

She stared at him. "What other languages do you speak?"

He gave a very Gallic shrug and smiled. "_Sais pas_."

The flight to Charles de Gaulle International Airport was uneventful. Nanao admired the flight attendants, chic with their little knotted scarves and navy blue suits. The airline food was the best she'd ever had – a testament of French gastronomy, to be sure. Shunsui taught her basic French the way over, and the classes she'd taken as a child began to come back. By the time the plane began preparing for the descent, she was impatient to be _there_.

They took another hired car into the city, and to Shunsui's amusement, she spent the entire ride with her nose pressed to the window. Though she loved the ancient imperial architecture of her homeland, there was something about the gorgeous, stately old buildings crammed together with their bright shutters and window boxes overflowing with dazzling flowers. There was history here, she thought giddily. If only she could hear the buildings talk – oh the stories they would tell!

And when she caught her first glimpse of the Eiffel Tower, she nearly forgot to breathe. It was magnificent in its steel enormity, towering over the Parisian skyline like a giant guarding its treasure. It was almost unreal, and she couldn't believe that she was actually looking at the famous landmark. But by that time, the car stopped in front of the Hotel Regina in the 1st _arrondissement_ – the first neighborhood of central Paris. Sprawled in front of it were the Jardins des Tuileries, with the Louvre to the left and the Champs-Elysées to the right. Their suite boasted a view of the gardens, the famous museum, and in the distance, the Eiffel Tower.

"We will be able to see the light show from here, Nanao-chan," Shunsui said as they looked out over Paris. "But let's see a little bit of the city, ne?"

They walked lazily through the Tuileries, admiring the white marble statues and pristine hedges. From there they walked west along the Seine as the sun began to set – Nanao enjoyed watching the stylish men and women with their dogs trotting alongside – without leashes!

Just when her stomach began to growl, Shunsui gently directed her to an embarkation point on the river, where they boarded one of Paris' famous _bateau mouche _for a dinner cruise. They were seated at a table near the front, where Nanao enjoyed a glass of white wine while Shunsui translated the menu for her. They sailed by famous landmarks like the Palais de Chaillot and the Statue of Liberty, facing west towards her more famous sister in New York.

She ate foie gras and didn't like it, but nearly swooned over the herbed roasted chicken and fresh vegetables. The cheese plate was nearly the death of her (it wasn't her fault that she didn't know Roquefort from Brie!), but the _mousse au chocolat _saved her. The _kir royale _instantly became her favorite drink – the bubbles from the champagne mixed with the fruity _crème de cassis_ was addicting. And all the while, she watched as they drifted by the Eiffel Tower, Invalides – Napoleon's final resting place, the Musée d'Orsay, and countless others.

After dinner, they stepped out onto the observation deck. Nanao leaned against him, taking comfort in his warmth as the cool night wind whipped around them. The Seine lapped gently against the boat, and all around them, Paris came alive with the night. Lights winked on, bathing the city in warm, golden glow. Edith Piaf played softly in the background, and she had to smile at how appropriate that was. Meanwhile, Shunsui whispered in her ear, filling in gaps about the buildings around them that the tour guide left out.

And then all of a sudden, the Eiffel Tower exploded in a mass of sparkling light. Gasps were heard all over the deck as it twinkled against the black night sky. It was as though it had somehow captured the stars in its steel frame.

"What do you think, Nanao-chan?" His voice was warm against her ear.

"I don't think I've ever seen anything more beautiful."

"Hmmm." He perked up as the song changed. "_Tiens_!" Listen. He began humming along.

"What is she singing about?"

"She says how when her lover takes her in his arms and speaks to her softly with words of love, it does certain things to her. She sees…_la vie en rose_."

"Yes, I heard her say that, but what does it mean?"

He shrugged. "Literally translated, it means 'the pink life,' but it means…it means to see everything that is beautiful and precious in life. When she's with him, it's like she's looking at the world with rose-colored glasses." He smiled. "That's how it is when I'm with you, Nanao-chan."

She hit him lightly, knowing that he was looking at her. "Corny," she scolded. But she smiled and burrowed just a little bit closer. If anything, being with _him _was _la vie en rose_ – when she saw the world like he did, it made her feel like a better person because she appreciated things the way he did – for their simplicity and beauty.

The next week was ideal. They took their time seeing the sites - on foot, because that was the best way to see Paris. They climbed to the second floor of the Eiffel Tower, dodging the persistent souvenir vendors and admiring the unparalleled view. They spent nearly a whole day exploring the grand and stately Louvre, the more intimate Musée d'Orsay, and the modern Centre Pompidou. They strolled through the Jardins de Luxembourg, where locals and tourists alike sat on chairs to enjoy the beautiful day, and promenaded along the wild beauty of the Bois de Boulogne (during the day, of course). They shopped on the posh Champs-Elysées as well as the bohemian district of Le Marais and the student-oriented Latin Quarter.

"More shopping?" She could only sigh as he dragged her into yet another clothing store. At least he'd promised he'd visit one store of her choice for every one he chose. He'd be visiting a lot of bookstores. The upside was that Nanao was amassing a collection of scarves that any French woman would covet.

They visited Notre Dame and her gargoyles, the glittering white jewel of Sacré-Coeur perched on her hill, the rich golden dome of the church at Invalides, and the quiet serenity of Saint-Sulpice. An afternoon was spent going through the Cimetière Père-Lachaise, where Nanao kissed the grave of Oscar Wilde and Shunsui exclaimed over the graves of Sarah Bernhardt and Edith Piaf. They browsed open-air markets and antique markets – and every day Shunsui bought her a different bouquet of flowers from the flower market on the Île de la Cité. They saw the Moulin Rouge and Place Pigalle, much to Nanao's horror and Shunsui's delight.

"Are-are those-?"

"Yes, we are in the red light district, Nanao-chan." He had to laugh at the horrified expression on her face at the line of sex shops, strip clubs, and X-rated movie theaters. He had to drag her away as a school group of British school children walked by.

"Shunsui, why are there _children _here, they shouldn't even know that this place _exists_-"

"Oh look! Boobies!" One of the boys chirped, pointing at a storefront. Nanao was apoplectic as Shunsui pulled her to the Métro.

The food was spectacular. They rarely ate breakfast at the hotel, instead choosing to find a local _boulangerie _(bakery) and pick up a baguette or a pastry (the _chausses aux pommes _– apple shoes – were Nanao's favorite) or a picture-perfect tart adorned with gorgeous fruit. Sometimes they went to a _creperie _to get fresh crepes with either fruit or Nutella. Lunch and dinner varied – from cafés to restaurants, hole-in-the-wall places (like the fondue place in Monmartre) to the refined atmosphere of places like _L'Escargot Montorgueil_, where Nanao had the infamous gastropods for the first time.

She looked doubtfully at the plate of snails cooked with garlic and parsley butter. They were still in their shells and scattered artfully on a simple white plate. "How do I eat this?"

Shunsui picked up a pair of tongs in one hand and a mini fork in the other. "Hold the shell with one hand and use the fork to get the snail out."

Nose wrinkled, she complied, then stared at the grayish lump at the end of her fork.

"Ah-ah. Don't think about it, Nanao-chan! Just pop it in your mouth and eat it!" He raised a finger. "_Il faut que tu les goûtes_."

She scowled – "because you must try it" had become his motto during the trip. "If I die, I'm blaming it on you," she said grimly as she complied. She fought hard not to think about what she was eating – and found heaven. It was soft and slightly chewy, delicately flavored by the butter, parsley, and garlic. "This is good!"

She quickly became addicted to the typically French flavors of ice cream and gelato – pistachio, hazelnut, chestnut, lavender, thyme, pink grapefruit, cantaloupe, and more. No day was complete without a trip to La Maison de Berthillon – Paris' best ice cream parlor. She learned more about wine in that week than she'd learned in an entire lifetime – and a _kir royale _was a dinner must. But no matter where they ate, one thing remained the same – the quality. The fruits and the vegetables were the freshest she'd ever had, and every slice of meat or filet of fish was fresh and exquisitely prepared. They sat outside whenever they could, sitting side-by-side and watching the pedestrians, just like Parisians.

Nights were usually spent lingering over their _digestifs _before going out to dance or listen to live music. One night, they watched Mozart's _The Enchanted Flute _from box seats at the Opéra Garnier. Nanao had been all but shoved into a dress and jewelry that Shunsui bought her from the Galleries Lafayette the day before. Other nights were less formal, like when they sat at a café and watched the Pari Roller. It was a Friday night tradition in Paris – hundreds of skating enthusiasts would meet at Montparnasse and begin a three-hour long skate through the city, weather permitting. It was one of the best ways to see Paris.

"When we come back, we're doing that, eh Nanao-chan?"

"Sure." She rolled her eyes, but secretly thought it would be fun.

And back at the hotel – well, that was when the time was truly for them. Nanao stood on the balcony, watching as the Eiffel Tower glittered in the distance. She was sure that even if she saw it every day, she would never, ever get tired of it.

Strong arms wrapped around her middle as soft lips pressed themselves to the back of her neck. "_Les lumières sont belles, _Nanao-chan, _mais ta beauté les fait honte_."

"You're being cheesy again." But she tilted her head to smile at him. "What did you say?"

"That you're far more beautiful than those lights, _mon coeur_."

"And that means?"

He kissed the tip of her nose. "My heart."

She smiled. "Shall I tell you what phrase I learned today?" Nanao had become fast friends with Alain, the concierge at the front desk. Every day he taught her a new, useful saying.

"Tell me."

She paused and took a deep breath. "_Tu es le seul homme que j'aie jamais aimé_. _Je t'aime, plus que hier, moins que demain_._ Toujours_."

His eyes were overly bright, though if they were from the light or tears she couldn't tell. He turned her in his arms and kissed her sweetly, returning her words with actions. Slowly he steered them back into the room, closing the balcony doors behind them.

When it came time to return home, Shunsui and Nanao left Paris with reluctance and a promise to return. But they were excited as well for the prospect of their shared life together – and that was worth more than a million Paris vacations. "The best is yet to come, Nanao," Shunsui reminded her upon their arrival at Narita. She elbowed him in the gut.

But the best did come: the day of their one-year anniversary, Kyouraku Halu was born.

* * *

Please review! Or...well, you know the consequences by now, I'm sure! :)

AN: Well, I'm back in the good ol' US of A, though it's a strange experience, to be sure. Words cannot even begin to describe how much I loved being in France, though I hope you all have gotten a taste of it through Shunsui and Nanao's honeymoon. I did see and do almost everything I mentioned, though some of it is dreaming on my part (the Hotel Regina? Psht - I stayed in an absolute DIVE). I know I didn't translate all of the French sayings, so I'll put some translations and vocabulary below. That being said...wow, this was incredibly hard to write - it is much easier to write a relationship in progress than an established couple - or at least, that's how it is for me. Wedding craziness and fluffiness abounds, but hey, what do you expect? I apologize if Nanao is slightly OOC, but she was getting married! I think we can pardon her, hehehe. Any errors on a Shinto wedding are mine...there is surprisingly little information about them (or information to the extent that I wanted). Much thanks to MatsuMama for providing crazy wedding situations and poptate for being the best beta ever!

P.S. - Yes, I totally saw a group of British middle-schoolers when we were walking through Place Pigalle. I can only wonder what kind of field trip _they _were taking. And the song Shunsui and Nanao were discussing is Edith Piaf's "La Vie en Rose." If you have any Paris questions, feel free to ask!

_Ça va? - _How are you?

_Ça va bien - _I'm fine

_Ma belle_ - my beauty

_Sais pas _- I don't know (informal)

_Bateau mouche_ - fly boat

_Crème de cassis - _black currant liquor

_Tu es le seul homme que j'aie jamais aimé_. _Je t'aime, plus que hier, moins que demain_._ Toujours_. - You are the only man I've ever loved. I love you - more than yesterday, less than tomorrow. Always.


End file.
